Fallout
by LePoptart
Summary: It has been three years since the world has gone to shit. Lucy Heartfillia WAS a new junior at Fairy Tail High, along with her best friend, Natsu Dragneel, but that's when IT happened. The apocalypse. Now Lucy must learn to adapt to the new harsh world along with her friends by her side. Zombies, yo. Serious stuff. Survival. Action. Humor. TAD Nalu and Gale. Yeah. Rated M for lang.
1. Chapter 1

**-Epic Gasp- WHAT'S THIS?! A NEW STORY?!**

**Lol, yup! I was watching the Walking Dead(cuz that show is like, my addiction) and a idea just sprouted up in my head and it was taunting me all like, "****_IZZZZZZZYYYYY~ this is your miiiinnnndd~ You MUST write down this story...or else I will punish you with a continuous track of 'do you wanna build a snowman?' Ooooohhhhhh!" _**

**Lolz.**

**My mind, yo. **

**ANYWAY! Not sure if i'm going to keep this up or not. YOU GUYS tell me in the reviews on whether I should keep it going or not. I LOVE ALL OF YOU and let's dive right in, shaaaalllll we~? :)**

* * *

><p><em>"Dad! Stop! Don't make me do this!" I cry as I hold the house pistol to what used to be my dad. He let's out a moan, shuffling his way to me as his neck oozes blood and black venom from the large bite wound on his neck. His eyes had a white film over his pupils and his skin was a light shade of grey. He wasn't my dad anymore.<em>

_I don't want to do it, I can't do it._

_I mean, I can't shoot anybody! I can't even shoot a water gun! Which is actually kind of pathetic..._

_But still! I'm a girl! I shouldn't have to kill anybody! Let alone, my own dad._

_"Daddy," I whimper, "Please...please don't make me do this!"_

_This sucks._

_This really does suck._

_First, my mom dies of cancer when I was eight, and now, I have to gun down my dad?! My only family in this world?_

_His cold hand lands on my shoulder and that's when I quickly hold the gun under my dad's chin, gather all of my lady balls, and pull the trigger._

_He lands on the floor, lifeless and motionless._

_I did it...I killed someone..._

_Someone who just so happened to be my dad._

_I am, no longer pure...I have blood on my hands. Blood that may not be seen, but it's there._

_I drop down to my knees and cry in my hands, knowing I now earned the label, Murderer._

_That does not look good on a resume._

* * *

><p>"You ready?" My pink-headed partner, Natsu Dragneel asks with a smirk wide on his face.<p>

Mind you, whenever you say, "Dragneel", you have to roll your R's.

Go on, try it.

I know you already did.

Hehe! In all honesty he doesn't really care whether you roll your R's or not, he'll just think you sound Mexican. Which will just make him hungry because he misses Mexican food like no one's business.

I kinda do, too.

Some guacamole sounds really good right about now...

Oh yeah, he asked me if I was ready.

"As i'll ever be," I sigh, placing my feet on the dashboard.

"I just can't _wait _to run over those zeke's asses!" Natsu says excitedly, pounding his large hands on the wheel of the dark, dented, scraped, sturdy, navy blue hood-less Jeep Natsu just so happened to name Happy.

His trusty Jeep he's had since he was sixteen. He named it Happy because he says that's what he felt when he got it for his sixteenth birthday. Happy.

Whereas for me, I miss my silver Porsche, Plue. Yes, I named my car Plue. Shut up.

"Natsu, we're not running over anyone's ass," I chuckle lightly, "We're going simply going to beat Gajeel's ass at a race."

We both look over to the tin can and his bluenette side-kick, Levy. Personally she's my BFF, _but _like how Natsu and I are partners, they're partners, too.

And I should probably explain; Here with our little group(Me, Natsu, Gajeel, Levy, Gray, Juvia, and Erza) we have a little tradition where we have a race around the base. So far, Natsu and I have won three times this week and Natsu is more than determined to win, AGAIN.

"Hey, Metal Face, be prepared to eat my dust!" Natsu taunts, yelling at the male in the black Ford Raptor next to us.

"Suck it, Dragneel!" Gajeel, a definitely attractive male with thick, bristly black hair and piercings all over his face and arms, "Lily and I are going to take you down!"

Lily is his Raptor's name. Yes, we like to name our cars, RESPECT.

"In your wildest dreams, Redfox," Natsu smirks, gripping the wheel harder, eyes full of determination.

Erza, our red-headed friend walks out in front of the cars.

"Alright ladies," She says in a booming voice, gun in hand, "I want a clean race. Feel free to hit as many zekes as you want at your own risk. No bumping into each other, skimming, and please, keep your hands and feet inside the moving vehicles at all times."

She exaggerated that last part to sound like a ride attendant. Everyone laughed a little. If this was a ride, it definitely would've been the best ride I've ever been on.

"Drivers! Start. Your. ENGINES!" She instructs. Happy lets out a _vroom vroom _and so does Lily. I strap myself in and so this way I don't go flying whenever Natsu makes a turn. Because Lord knows he's more than a reckless driver. He's like a stunt driver.

Erza lifts up her hand forming a three...and then...two...and then one, followed by a gunshot.

Natsu pounds his foot on the gas and Happy's wheel's skim, building up power, and then darted off, next to Gajeel and Lily.

I scream and laugh at the same time as we go so fast the trees swift by us in nothing but thick, green lines.

Gajeel was right behind us, but barely touching bumpers. He tried to swerve left next to us but Natsu smirks, "Ha! I don't think so, Redfox!"

Natsu banks left, completely keeping Gajeel from coming even close to us.

I laugh and look behind us to see Levy waving at me. I wave back but then Gajeel snaps at her. Natsu does the same.

"Don't wave hi!" Natsu scowls.

I roll my eyes, "Watch the road."

I watch the road when my eye catches something.

"Natsu! Zeke!" I say, pointing at the walking dead person on the side of the road.

Now would probably be a good time to tell you. Yeah, I know there's a race going on, but you need to know! The world has been taken over by zombies. Some plague came and whenever people got infected or bit, they became walking dead. Me and Natsu and the others refure to them as zekes though, so keep that in mind.

"Sweet!" Natsu grins smugly, "Been dying to run some over."

Natsu turns the wheel slightly and Happy shoots to the zeke.

"Brace yourself!" Natsu warns. He makes contact with the zeke and it goes flying!

To add on to the cake, it lands on Lily's hood. I don't think he'll be able to get that dent out. Natsu and I begin to laugh as Gajeel falls further behind.

"Yes!" We both cheer in delight.

Just then, Natsu takes a sharp turn, making me lean into him a little. When all four wheels were on the floor a again, somehow Gajeel got in front of us.

"Dammit," Natsu curses under his breath, pushing on the gas-if possible-harder.

There's another turn and Gajeel stays in front of us for a while, and there was only one more turn before we reached the finish line.

It was absolutely vital that we get in front of Gajeel. If he wins, then I have to...*gulp* spend the night with him.

Dickface here, had nothing to bet, so he bet me if Gajeel won. Dick.

He better win. Or else it's his ass.

Natsu takes the turn and it was SO tight. We were this close to flipping over! But we somehow managed and got in front, winning the race.

"WHOOOOHOOOOOO!" Natsu howls, spinning in circles and doing donuts and honking the horn.

Everyone cheers and Gajeel slowly pulls up, almost as if Lily was sulking.

Natsu hops out of the car and I step out running up to Natsu, giving him a victory hug. Cuaght up in all of the excitement, he lifts me up and spins me around chanting, "WE WON, WE WON, WE WON!"

"I don't have to hook up with tin can anymore!" I cry in utter happiness.

"Nice race," Gajeel grumbles.

"HA!" Natsu laughs, doing a silly victory dance, "IN YO FACE, YOU WALKING TOASTER OVEN!"

"Good job, Lucy," Levy walks up to me, sending me a smile.

"Yeah, it was fun!" I smile back.

See how civilized we are, compared to...them?

"Hand it over, Redfox!" Natsu beams.

Gajeel pulls a card out of his pocket, "Posey...no."

"Really?" I ask, "You bet MY BODY over a stupid BASEBALL CARD?!"

"This is NOT a stupid baseball card, Missy!" Natsu acts all offended, "This is THE baseball card. Buster Posey, San Francisco Giants MVP, yo."

"I DON'T CARE, HE'S DEAD!" I squeal, flailing my arms.

"Unfortunately," Gajeel and Natsu begin to cry.

"Oh, cry me a river, build me a bridge AND GET OVER IT!"

* * *

><p><strong>THAT is all I got so far. Hope you liked it! That was actually kinda fun. This might just become my favorite! Hope you guys liked it too! Trying something different and this is new for me so sorry if it made no sense. xD<strong>

**Don't forget to leave a review on if I should keep going or not! :) STAY TUNED MY LOVELIES! ~Izzy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Screw it. I love this story WAY too much :D Enjoy~**

**Oh, and not sure if I mentioned this in the first chapter, but this s in Lucy's POV.**

**M'Kay, NOW enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"What do you want for breakfast?" I ask Natsu who was sprawled out on the couch like a dead cat.<p>

"Food."

"I know, but what kind?"

"The kind that you eat."

"Fuck you, eat nothing then," I say, cracking some eggs in a pan.

He sits up laughing, "Luce, I was kidding! Got any bacon?"

"I dunno," I reply, "Do we?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Well, you do tend run through the bacon like a freaking bulldozer," I point out.

No lie, too. One day, I had just gotten back from the market and Natsu saw the bacon. When I went to make some for breakfast, we were out.

Have you seen Natsu eat bacon? Most people are like, 'nom nom' he's like, 'Chomp, chomp, inhale'. Boy loves his bacon.

"I'm a growing boy!" He protests, "And if i'm gonna be out fighting zekes all fucking day, I needs da proteins, bro!"

His choice of grammar never seizes to amaze me.

"Then how about a omelet?" I ask, flipping the golden eggs over.

"Two please."

Natsu's appetite is very...well, he's always hungry. Even after he eats, he's hungry. I remember in the sixth grade during snack time, he brought three bags of Cheez-it's and a Gatorade. Middle of class, right AFTER snack time, he asked when lunch was because he was hungry.

I place the two omelets on the table and when Natsu smells them, he runs over to me, nearly breaking our coffee table, hopping over the couch and barely crashing into me. He takes a seat and shovels up his omelet, scarfing it down.

...animal...

* * *

><p>I take a walk around the survivors camp. It's a pretty nice place. The walls are sturdy and there was no way for the zekes to get in. We have multiple greenhouses so there's tons of produce and a small farm that keeps track of the meats. Everyone's friendly and this is where most of my friends are.<p>

Geez, I remember finding this place...

I had just gunned down my dad and was wondering around trying to keep myself alive after. Not too long after, I found Natsu. Well, he found me. We found this place together, though.

We've been together since. He's even my roommate in my cabin. I always asked Natsu if he was meaning to look for me when the apocalypse first started. Is it bad that I blushed whenever he said he worried about me and nearly drove himself crazy, not knowing if I was alive or not?

Well, deal with it.

'Cause I did.

Hey, it's not what you think! Natsu and I have just been friends since sixth grade. He's my best friend and partner and I do love him. But, like a big brother.

And he loves me, like a little sister. He's super protective of me and always makes sure i'm okay. Sure, that whole betting me to Gajeel didn't prove much, but that was one of his stupider moments.

"Hey, Lucy!" I hear levy chirp behind me. When I turn around, she was with Erza and Juvia. Juvia is my other blue-headed friend. Here's the thing, though, since the apocalypse, she went kinda looney and refers herself in the third person. She also has a thing for my other guy friend Gray. Like, level 69 stalker kinda thing.

She might be out of it, but she's actually really sweet and quiet. At times.

She tends to think i'm out to hurt Gray or hook up with him. Which would never happen in a million years because sure, Gray is extremely hot and tends to show off his muscles every now and then-coughcougheverydaycough- but no. He's to...I dunno. I don't necessarily like him, but then again, I don't hate him. I tolerate him.

There ya go.

As for Erza, the one on the right, She so sweet and loves bunnies and girly things and cake. HOWEVER-She is also the devil herself. Don't mess with her or your cake if you are not on a death wish. She will do many, many terrible things to you...

Anyway, character intros over.

"Hey guys!" I smile, turning to the two.

"Where's Natsu?" Erza asks.

"Probably off outside the walls with the guys or raiding my fridge. One of the two," I shrug.

I really ope it's not the second one. I JUST went shopping. Again.

"Hey, I saw a mall not to far from the base when we went racing the other day," Levy says.

"Really?"

"Yep! I wonder what it holds," Levy beams.

"Probably all kinds of neat stuff!" Erza adds.

"Hey girls!" We hear behind us. Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray make their way over to us, they had blood and guts all over them so something tells me they went out fighting some zekes for funs and laughs.

"Ew, you guys reek!" Levy plugs up her nose.

"Yeah, go take a shower, Natsu!" I say in disgust.

A wide grin lands on his face as he has that evil sparkle in his eye. Oh no...he's up to something.

"You're right, Luce I'll go take a shower...But first, HOW ABOUT A HUG?!" He wraps his big arms around me, trapping my arms to my sides and he lifts me up from the ground and nuzzles his dirty, stinky face all over my cheek.

THAT BASTARDS GONNA DIE!

"PUT ME DOWN!" I demand, flailing around in his arms.

"I love you SO MUCH, Luce!" He spins me around in circles as everyone laughs.

"AND I HATE YOU!" I snarl, "PUT ME DOWN, THIS INSTANT, NATSU DRAGNEEL!"

He puts me down and I was covered in zeke blood and guts. I wipe the blood from my cheek and all I see is red. I let out a roar and charge towards Natsu about to strangle him.

He's dead. I am going to cut off his balls, staple them to his forehead, and then make him give a zeke a blow job. Yeah. I'll do that.

I pounce, about to attack him, but DARN HIS CAT LIKE REFLEXES! When I pounce, he grabs hold of me and throws me over his shoulder.

"HEY, YOU DICK! PUT ME DOWN!" I pound on his back that had little effect.

"So, guys," He walks up to the group, ignoring me still over his shoulder, "We found this really cool abandoned hospital next to the mall. You in?"

I scream and kick and flail but apparently, no one hears me.

This sure is reassuring. So I can be screaming my head off while being attacked by a zeke and no one would hear. Refreshing.

"Hey, we were just planning to go to the mall," Levy cheers.

"Then why don't we visit the mall and then head down to the hospital?" Gray suggests.

"Gray-sama! You are so smart!" Juvia says, clutching on to his arm.

"Get away from me!" Gray growls.

See, what does a sweet girl like Juvia, see in a giant cocksucker Gray?

"That sounds like a great idea," Gajeel says, "I'm down for it."

"WHOEVER GETS TO THE MALL LAST IS A ZEKE!" Natsu cheers, bolting to the car.

Mind you, i'm still over his shoulder.

"WAIT!" I cry, "Let me take a shower first!"

Again. Ignored.

Natsu throws me in Happy and he hops in, instantly slamming his foot on the gas. The tires screech as we all race to the mall.

When we get there It was us first, then Erza, then Gray and Juvia, and then Gajeel and Levy.

"OOH! RUST BUCKET AND BOOK WORM ARE ZEKES!" Natsu laughs and points at the two.

"Shut up, Dragneel. It's all Shrimp's fault," Gajeel replies, pointing a lazy thumb at poor Levy.

"Is not! You just didn't want to drive in the giant mud puddle because you said you didn't want to get Lily dirty!" Levy defends herself.

"Lily is delicate. He can't be getting dirty," Gajeel replies.

"ITS A WORK TRUCK IT'S SUPPOSED TO GET DIRTY!"

"Alright, everyone, gather around," Erza orders. We all form a circle, "There's bound to be zekes inside. So, let's split up and meet at the mall fountain once we get inside. I presume everyone has their weapons?"

Gray pulls out his shotgun, Juvia pulls out a pistol, Gajeel whips out his machete, Levy gets her baseball bat, I get my pistol, and I hand Natsu his trusty golf ball club. Once Erza sees we have all of our weapons, she ready's her ax.

"Alright," She smirks, "Let's kick some ass."

We all cheer as we split up. Natsu and I get back into the Jeep and circle to the gated back of the mall. We stop right in front and Natsu let's out a chuckle.

"Well, I bet you're glad you haven't taken a shower yet."

"Yeah, I kinda am. I would've been covered in blood all over again," I reply.

"Luckily there's only a few. But make sure you got my back," He says, exiting the car.

"You got it."

I ready my gun and Natsu kicks the gate door down.

That's all it took for the zekes to see us and start dragging their feet to us.

Natsu runs up to the first one.

"FOUR!" He yells as he bashes the head of the club into the zeke's skull making it's brains fly everywhere.

I shoot down two and Natsu just keeps swinging away. It didn't take long before we cleared them. Natsu and I walk to the back door and open it. It lead to the stairs and no zekes in sight. We silently walk up the stairs and Natsu sees if the coast was clear.

"Only one," Natsu whispers, then grins, "And I got this one."

"By my guest."

He walks up to the zeke nonchalantly and then taps on it shoulder.

"Ughhh?" The zeke moans, turning around slowly. When it finally faces Natsu, he swings his club and the zeke falls on the floor.

I follow him as we walk to meet Erza and the other at the fountain.

"Weird," Natsu says as we walk on the second floor of the mall, "There aren't as much zekes as I expected. Lame."

"Maybe they're all in one room?" I suggest.

He shrugs and we see Gray and Juvia first. I was about to call down and say hey, when Natsu covers my mouth.

"He-mmphh!"

"Shh," He hushes me with that same evil smile he gave me earlier. He points downward and there was a red car next to where Juvia and Gray wait. Natsu quietly picks up a brick and then throws it, crashing into the window and making Juvia and Gray scream and jump.

"AHHH!" They both scream.

Natsu and I just laugh our brains out.

"Fuck you, Natsu!" Gray shouts, waving a fist to him.

"Why don't you come say that to my face, Ice princess?!" Natsu shouts back.

"Everybody shut up!" Gajeel breaks in, Levy and Erza by his side, "You're going to attract more zekes.

Natsu and I walk down the broken escalators as Erza speaks.

"Why don't we all have a look around? If we see anything we like, we can just grab it."

"Isn't that stealing?" Juvia asks innocently.

"Rules don't apply anymore, Juvia," Gray says.

"Rules don't apply, huh?" Natsu grins like a Cheshire cat.

* * *

><p>"WEEEEE!" I cheer as Levy pushes me in a shopping cart down a record store isle.<p>

I feel like a kid again. Except, mom never let me do this and neither did dad. So, might as well bask in it while I have the chance!

"Hm," Levy looks at a old record set, "I found a old Mozart record. Do you think it'll work on my phonograph I have at the house?"

"I don't know and I don't care! Push me!" I demand.

"Patience, child."

"UGH!" I groan, waiting for my only source of power to push me.

"Hey, LUCY!" I hear Natsu from outside the record store. "Who do we look like?!"

Just then, I see Gray and Natsu standing on a shopping cart while being pushed by Erza. Gray had his arms spread out wide and Natsu rests his hands on Grays hips. I could hear Celine Dion now.

"YOOUUUURRRR'E HEEREEE!" They both scream, "THERE'S NOOOOTHING I FEEAARRR AND I KNOOOOWWWW THAT MY HEART WIIILLL GO OOONNNN!"

"You two look like a gay couple," Gajeel deadpans.

I giggle and levy does too, "You two are so stupid."

"Nuh-uh!" Natsu says, "I happen to LIKE the Titanic."

"That's a chick movie," Gajeel replies.

"It is not!" Gray barks.

"Speaking of which!" Levy says, excitedly, "Here's a Celine Dion record!"

* * *

><p>"Alright, I will trade you Raichu for Squirtle," Gajeel tries to bargain.<p>

"Fuck that, I have Charizard!" Natsu shouts.

"I have Jigglypuff," I add in.

"Oh! That one's so cute! I'll trade you for Diglett," Juvia offers.

"Okay!"

"What's Sandshrew?" Levy questions.

"Crappy," Gray replies.

"You all are no match for my MEW!" Erza raises her card triumphantly.

Everyone just drops their card and groans.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! Did you like Natsu and Gray's duet? xD Lol Erza is the official Pokemon Master!<strong>

**Don't forget to leave a review! STAY TUNED MY LOVELIES! ~Izzy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Currently watching my inspiration :D**

**THE WALKING DEAD! Lolz, enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Lucy! Check this out!" I hear Natsu call for me.<p>

I follow Natsu's voice into a small nick-knack shop.

"Natsu?" I call for him. I finally spot him in a isle looking at something. "What's that?"

He sends me a smile. Not his usual evil grin, a genuine soft smile he gives me every now and then, "C'mere."

I walk up to him curiously, "What is it?"

"Hold out your hand."

"Is it a dead rat again?!"

Last week he got me a present and when I thought he was ACTUALLY being sweet, it turned out to be a headless rat.

Another one of his dick moves.

"No," He rolls his eyes.

"Pinky promise?" I hold my pinky out to him.

This is kinda our thing.

It's been with us since sixth grade. I remember it clearly...

_"Natsu, i'm scared!" Little me tells little Natsu._

_I somehow got stuck up in the monkey bars and was absolutely terrified when I realized I couldn't get down. The only one there was Natsu waiting at the bottom._

_"Don't worry!" Natsu replies, "I'll catch you!"_

_"You don't have a muscle on you, Natsu! How could you possibly catch me?!"_

_"Trust me, Lucy," He holds his arms out, onyx eyes fixed on me. _

_"Okay..." I hesitate, "I'm trusting you.."_

_"Just jump already!"_

_I jump off the bars and although it felt like I was falling off one of the tallest buildings in the world, it landed in Natsu's arms about a second later._

_"See, now that wasn't so bad, huh?" He smiles at me._

_"I guess," I agree, still a bit shaken._

_"Don't worry, as long as you're with me, you'll always be safe!"_

_I blush a little and then smile back, "Promise?"_

_He holds his pinky out to me, "Pinky promise!"_

"Pinky promise," He smiles at me as our pinkies intertwine.

I hold my hand out and he places his fist in my palm then slowly releasing. He leaves a silver chain with a golden key at the end of it.

"Aw! Natsu!" I smile. "Thank you! I love it!"

"I knew you would," He snickers, "I know you like the back of my hand!"

He looks at the back of his hand and notices a spot.

"The hell? When did that get there?"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey guys!" We hear Gray call for us.

We all meet up in the center of the mall when Gray speaks.

"Alright, guys. I think it's time we finally visited the hospital. You know, have some real fun."

"Yeah!" Levy cheers.

"The hospital is a good few miles or so, so we have a good drive ahead," Erza informs, "So, if we want to get there, we have to leave now so that when we come back we wont have to be dealing with any hordes."

"Sound like a plan," I agree.

"Then let's get going!" Natsu cheers, running out of the mall and we all follow.

* * *

><p>Natsu and I follow the trail of cars down the barren streets. He rests his head on his palm while having one hand on the wheel. I sit my my feet propped up on the dashboard and fiddling with me key necklace.<p>

He let's out a deep sigh. "I'm bored."

"We should be getting there soon, so just be patient."

"You know I have a small attention span," He gruffs, "Well, good thing I got this!"

He holds up a tape.

"What's that?" I ask, taking the tape. It read on it, "Three Days Grace?"

"I love that band," Natsu says, "When I saw it at the music store, I had to get it."

He takes the tape and inserts it in the Jeep.

Of course it would be heavy-metal-ish being that Natsu loves that kind of stuff. He started singing along to the lyrics.

_Let's start a riot, a riot_  
><em>Let's start a riot<em>  
><em>Let's start a riot, a riot<em>  
><em>Let's start a riot!<br>_

When the drums sound Natsu plays the invisible drum set while nodding his head, nearly crashing us into a wall.

"AH! Natsu!" I cry.

"Don't worry, we're fine," Natsu chuckles.

"We better be," I scowl, "I don't feel like dying today."

* * *

><p>When we finally get to the hospital it was totally abandoned. No zekes or anything.<p>

"Man, this blows!" Natsu shouts angrily, "WHERE IN GOD'S NAME ARE THE ZEKES TODAY?!"

"Just be grateful this place isn't overrun by them," Gray points out.

"Besides, a majority of them are probably all gone being that you guys go around killing them practically every day," Levy adds.

"Well, let's look on the bright side," Erza says, "We could use this opportunity to find whatever medicine we might need back at the camp."

"Since when did his become a job?" Natsu scoffs.

"Since I said so," Erza growls. A deathly aura warding off of her.

Nobody objected because she's downright scary. I have nightmares about her...

* * *

><p>"Stupid Erza and her stupid scariness," Natsu grumbles as he stuffs all kinds of medicine bottles into a bag.<p>

"Come on, Natsu it's not that bad," Levy says, reading the label of a bottle.

"IS TO!" He snaps, "I came for fun, not to be doing some stupid-"

He trails off. I look up and I see the smile.

No, not the genuine, loving smile.

The other one.

YES, the EVIL smile!

"Natsu...What are you planning?" I ask suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing," He replies.

Lies. ALL LIES!

I was about to object, but he stuffs his bag to me. "Here, Luce, hold this."

"Huh?"

Like the speed of light, Natsu was off and into the halls.

"Natsu?!" Levy and I both call after him. We run to the door to see Natsu on a wheelchair, speeding down the hall.

That idiot.

"WHOOOOOOOHHOOOOOO!" He shouts, making everyone pop their head out of a room.

"What's this nimrod doing now?!" Gajeel scoffs.

There's a crash and then you hear Natsu's laugh. We was in a old, dirty pile of clothes at the end of the hall.

"Hey, guys!" He waves, "You have to try that!"

"No one would be stupid enough to do that with you," Gray retorts.

"WEEEEEEEEEE!" I scream as I roll down the hall in a wheelchair. I finally crash into the clothes with Natsu and we die of laughter.

Yep.

Two peas in a pod right here.

* * *

><p>We finally get home and I get out of the shower in a tank top and sweatpants.<p>

Don't judge! They are comfortable!

When I go out to the living room, I see Natsu laying face first on the floor. I poke him with my foot.

"Yo. You dead?"

"Feels like it," He talks through the carpet.

I chuckle, "If that were the case you would be trying to eat my brains."

"No," He turns his head so I see the side of his face, "If that were the case, I would've shot myself to keep myself from turning into a brainless zeke."

I straddle on top of his back when he winces. "OW!"

"What is it?" I ask.

I'm not that heavy! I didn't break him, did I?!

"Nothing," He sighs, "My muscles are killing me."

"Then here," I press my palms roughly against his shoulder blades. I begin to rub his back, messaging it.

His whimpers turn into moans of pleasure.

"Geez, Luce," He folds his arms and rests his head on them as I continue, "You're a fucking miracle worker."

"D'aw, thanks," I smile, not stopping the pattern of messages.

Damn. I could feel every muscle in Natsu's back beneath his black tee. He definitely was nicely built, even before the apocalypse. Back in high school, he had a lot of girls like him. I had to take a lot of shit too, being that we hanged out together all the time and the girls were out for me.

"Hey Natsu," I call for him.

"Hm?"

"You know, if we were still in school, today would be our graduation."

"I would say that's amazing, but i'd be lying."

I roll my eyes.

"Well, yeah. But I would've been really excited. I had big plans for my future."

"Yeah, you wanted to be a...pediatrician, right?" Natsu hums, enjoying the wonders my palms did to his back.

"Mhm," I reply, "I've always loved children."

There's a moment of silence before I speak again, "Natsu, Do you ever want to have kids someday?"

Natsu's eyes shoot open, "Well, yeah. I did but, like, when I was in high school. Sure, a kid would've been nice back then, but now, the whole 'kill or be killed' law isn't exactly kid friendly."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I shrug.

"But to answer your question, no. I don't want to bring a child into this fucked up world," He concludes.

"I think I might have one," I smile softly, "I think it would give me a reason to keep fighting. It'll give me that glimpse of hope. That life is still good no matter what you go through."

Natsu shrugs, "I guess that's a okay way of looking at it."

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! Someone asked for more NaLu in this story. Does this qualify? x3<strong>

**Anyway, sorry if it's not funny/action packed as much. I didn't have coffee today xC**

**Song quote was from Three Days Grace- Riot**

**Don't forget to leave a review! STAY TUNED MY LOVELIES! ~Izzy**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am...SO TIRED. I take that back, I am...SO LAZY. I really need to see a doctor about that. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Me and the gang decided to have a movie night tonight at my place. So, we're here at a old movie store to see what we can agree on to watch.<p>

"Natsu! C'mere!" I shout frantically.

"What's up?"

"Look at what I found!" I hold the movie up to him.

"The Little Mermaid?" Natsu reads the title aloud.

"I love that movie!" Levy cheers.

"I still remember the song," I sigh in bliss, as I sing some of the lyrics, "I wanna be, where the people are-"

"I WANNA SEE, WANNA SEE THEM DANCING!" Natsu cuts in a girly voice.

"WALKING ALONG DOWN THOSE-what do you call them? Oh, feet!" Gray throws his arms over natsu shoulder as the both continue in obnoxious girly singing, "FLIPPIN YOUR FINS YOU DON'T GET TOO FAR!"

"LEGS ARE REQUIRED FOR JUMPING, DANCING, STROLLING ALONG DOWN THOSE-what are they called again? STREEEEETSSS!" Gajeel sings along.

Then we all sing along, very loudly, "UP WHERE THEY WALK, UP WHERE THEY RUN! UP WHERE THEY STAY ALL DAY IN THE SUN, WONDERING FREE, WISH I COULD BE, PART OF THAT WOOOOORRRRLLLDD!

We laugh and chuckle together.

"I used to watch that movie all the time when I was little," Erza says after she catches her breath.

"You could pass for the mermaid," Gajeel replies.

"You could, Erza," Levy agrees.

"Gray-sama could pass for the prince," Juvia adds, getting all googly eyed over Gray.

"Uh, how about no," Gray retorts.

"Hey, guys since we're talking about childhood movies, here's one I used to watch with my old man," Natsu says making his way to us. He hold up the movie as I read the title.

"Really? Rocky?" I roll me eyes.

"Heck yeah!" Natsu cheers, "My favorite one's the one with Mr. T in it."

"Imma crucify him!" Gajeel tries to do a Mr. T impression.

"To be honest, I like the ones with Apollo Creed better," Gray shrugs.

"Guys, look at this one!" Levy holds up a movie.

"The hell? The Grudge?" Gajeel reads the title.

"That movie sucks," Natsu scoffs.

"I liked it!"

"Do you have any suggestions, Juvia?" Erza asks Juvia who holds up a movie of her own.

"Uh-um.." She sputters, "Juvia likes this one..."

She holds up a movie that makes all the boys laugh.

"Are you SERIOUS?!" Natsu wipes a tear as he howls in laughter.

"Shut up!" I punch Natsu in the shoulder, "I happen to LIKE The Notebook."

"That movie is so shitty!" Gajeel bellows.

"That happens to be a heart-warming love story!" Levy shoots back.

Juvia hides the movie behind her back as she has a sad expression on her face. This makes the boys instantly shut up.

If you're smart, you'll know NOT to mess with Juvia when us girls are around. Juvia is kind of like the group pet. She just observes and rarely talks, but we love her to pieces.

Being in her current mental state, she tends to get really emotional. So even if the boys don't mean to make her cry, she will. She kind of reminds me of a lost puppy that's been kicked around a few times and rarely interacts with people. Erza, Levy and I always look out for her.

One day, the boys made her cry and they had to feel the wrath of three angry women and two of them happened to be on their periods. Me and Erza. Never mess with us when we are on our periods and armed with guns and axes.

"Juvia is sorry she made a stupid suggestion..." Tears pool up in Juvia's eyes and this causes the three of us to send the boys deathly glare. They instantly run up to her, hugging her and loving on her.

"We're so sorry, Juvia!" Natsu apologizes while he was hugging Juvia's leg.

"Yeah! We were being stupid! We don't mind watching the Notebook at all!" Gajeel cries, hugging her.

"I've always really liked the Notebook!" Gray kisses the back of Juvia's hand.

Juvia sends a smile to us while we giver a thumbs up.

Hey, girlfriends look out for each other, right?

* * *

><p>We had just finished watching The Notebook and me and the girls were crying buckets while the boys were dead asleep.<p>

"That movie always gets me!" Levy blows her nose into a tissue.

"Especially when they die together...THAT PART ALWAYS MAKES ME CRY!" Erza cries.

"It's just so sad.." I cry into a snoring Natsu's shoulder.

"Juvia wishes to find love like that one day," Juvia sniffles.

Natsu's snoring catches my attention.

Then it dawns on me that all the boys were passed out cold on the floor. Which means...

I walk into my kitchen and pull four permanent markers from one of my drawers. I hand them to the girls, and I didn't have to explain what was going to happen next...

Heheheheh...Natsu Dragneel, prepare to be pranked.

* * *

><p>The girls and I take a step back from out masterpieces. I drew a dick on Natsu's forehead. Levy and Erza drew Gajeel's face to look like a kitty cat face. And Juvia wrote in very impressive writing, "GRAY LOVES JUVIA" on gray's forehead.<p>

We get out our the last of our giggles and Erza pulls out her bull horn. We all cover our ears and the loud HOOOOOONNNNKK goes off. The boys flail and scream for a split second and then look at us.

"Whajushappen?" Natsu babbles, now fully awake.

"Come on Gajeel, Gray. It's time to go," Erza tries to hold back their laughter, dragging the dumbstruck boys out.

Once everyone finally leaves Natsu lies on the couch.

Dickhead.

Litterally.

"I'm going to bed," Natsu yawns, walking to bed.

"Night, dickface," I chuckle.

He flips me off on the way to his room.

Little does he know...

* * *

><p>The next morning Nastu-dickhead-and I walk through the farmers market looking for groceries 'cause SOMEONE at everything in the fridge. Again.<p>

As people pass by, everyone chuckles to themselves. I've had to tell a number of people to play along with the trick and not say anything.

I love this camp because everyone agreed.

When we get home and I unpack the groceries, Natsu went to go take a shower.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I hear him scream.

I can't do it. I cannot hold it in any longer!

I burst out laughing and a angry-but clean-Natsu comes out in only a towel.

He points to his forehead, "What is this?"

"A dick?" I answer, trying to keep in my laughter.

"NO SHIT."

I begin to laugh harder.

"Was this on the WHOLE goddamn day?!" He asks trying to see his forehead.

"Yep!" I smile proudly, "it's been on since last night."

"WHY WONT IT COME OFF!?" He cries, trying to rub it off.

"Cause it's permanent marker!"

I'm practically crying now.

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

I don't think I've ever laughed this hard...

He points his finger at me, "You just declared WAR, Lucy Heartfillia."

"I can't take you seriously with a fucking penis on your head!" I laugh hysterically.

"I'm going to get you back. You have just screwed with the WRONG guy," He warns.

I totally ignored his warning though and continued laughing.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," He turns on his heel, "I'm going to attempt to scrub this off."

I know I should be scared, but I am just to proud to be right now...

* * *

><p>"So how did Gray react?" I ask as I take a sip of my tea.<p>

I was out with the girls today having lunch, discussing our pranks on the boys.

"Gray got SO pissed!" Erza laughs, "Barged through my door screaming like a little girl. It was HILARIOUS!"

"Gajeel spent all morning trying to get it off his face. Now his face is all red from all the scrubbing!" Levy chuckles.

"Same with Natsu!" I laugh, "OH MY GOD his reaction was PERFECT! I don't think I've ever seen him so mad!"

"That'll teach the boys not to mess with the girls," Erza declares in a superior tone.

We all laugh like school girls.

Natsu has pulled so many pranks on me growing up. I think it was finally about time I got him back.

* * *

><p>When I walk up to my cabin, I get my keys, unlock the door, and when I open it, ice-cold water pours all over me.<p>

"KYAA!" I screech.

I was blinded for a split second.

What's going on?!

My vision's blurry!

PLEASE TELL ME!

I take a step forward, not knowing what was going on, when I trip over something.

Man down, MAN FUCKING DOWN!

WHAT THE HELL?! Was that a string tied to at the bottom of the doorway?!

I fall forward, landing on something and there's a big 'POOF'! White powdery stuff goes everywhere and I was covered in it!

It got all in my mouth, making me cough and then Natsu comes out, laughing his butt off.

"HA! Gotch'ya!" He laughs.

"Very funny," I say, wiping the mysterious white stuff from my eyes. It was flower. "You're cleaning this up!"

"I don't think so, my dear," Natsu laughs, "I warned you, and now YOU are the one who's going to clean this up."

"Fuck you, Dragneel!" I yell, stomping to the shower to try and wash this off.

It took three rinse-wash-and repeats, and i'm STILL trying to get the flower out.

Damn Natsu.

Damn him and using the oldest trick in the book.

Damn-AHH!

"HAHAHAHA!" He laughs, pouring some icky brown substance over the shower curtain.

"NATSU!"

Is this oatmeal of puke?!

I CANT TELL!

"DAMMIT!" I shout, "NOW I HAVE TO WASH MYSELF ALL OVER AGAIN!"

He laughs some more as he runs out.

I am going to kill him. Slowly.

He is going to hell early.

* * *

><p><strong>GFvsBF made me do this xD<strong>

**This chappy was more humor since i'm really happy today. i'm a happy couch potato :3 **

**Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to leave a review! STAY TUNED MY LOVELIES!~Izzy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Food. I need it. Like, now.**

* * *

><p>OH. MY GOD.<p>

I officially regret the day I ever picked a prank war with Natsu Dragneel.

RUE IT, I TELL YOU.

It's been a week since that one tiny prank I pulled on him and he JUST WONT LET IT GO! I swear, if he doesn't stop, I'm going to rip off a zeke's arm and shank him with it.

Repeatedly.

I'm afraid of getting out of bed. He might be waiting at my door with a pie or squirt me with a water gun filled with suspicious liquid. That's how bad it is.

_growwl_

Shit.

Tummy, don't do this to me.

_growwwwwlll_

UGH! Fuck you stomach!

I slowly make my way out of bed, making sure to check my footing in case Natsu placed thumbtacks or something in my room while I slept. All clear. For now.

I place my hand on the knob and take my sweet old time turning it. I quickly pull it open and ready myself for the prank.

...

...

Am I good?

I slowly open one eye. No Natsu in sight...

I tip toe through the living room to the kitchen, making sure to be totally aware of my surroundings.

YES! I finally got to my destination, which is the kitchen.

That means Natsu's not home because he would've pranked me a while ago.

Phew.

Alright! Chow time!

I open the fridge and I see a nicely decorated pink package right in the front. It had a card on it, too. It read:

_Lucy,_

_Here's a cake I baked and thought you might like a slice :) __Enjoy!_

_~Erza_

Aw, that's my girl.

Erza loves to bake and her stuff is pretty good too. But, how did that get in my fridge when I don't remember putting it in there. Ah, it was probably Erza. She does tend to walk in on her own most of the time. But i'm sure it's delicious!

I take out the package and unwrap it. I slide the top off and nearly died.

Not of how good it looked, but at the fact there was a damn DEAD SNAKE IN THERE INSTEAD OF A CAKE!

Hey, that rhymed! Kinda.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Why is the room spinning?

Oh, look stars.

Look at that, the room's getting dark. Must be bed time.

Night night.

I land on the floor with a hard thud and I hear footsteps run my way.

"Luce?!"

Is that Natsu? He sounds so handsome.

"Oh, shit. LUCE!?"

That's a bad word. Kitty's shouldn't swear in such language.

I feel a pair of hands grab my shoulders and shake me a bit.

Is that pink I see?

Ooh..Pink! That word sounds a lot like 'peach'.

Mmm, peaches.

"Lucy, please wake up!"

No. I like this, I feel a fuzzy inside.

Ow.

I just got hit with reality. That hurt. I blink at Natsu. Oh yeah, he put a dead snake in a cake package. What a meaner wiener. Wait, HOLD THE PHONE. He put a GODDAMN SNAKE IN A BOX AND MADE IT SEEM LIKE IT WAS A DELICIOUS CAKE FROM ERZA! Time to shank a bitch.

"Natsu.."

"Luce?"

"Natsu..listen to me..."

"I'm right here..."

"YOU'RE SO DEAD!"

I charge towards him as he runs off. I chase him around the couch, in my bedroom, back to the living room. I pounce on his back and he spins around in circles while I scream in pure rage and he screams in fear for his life.

I get him in a head lock, "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR PRANKS!"

He stops struggling and then puts on his chessy grin, "So we're wrestling now, huh? Fine by me."

"Huh-?!"

He turns on his back and falls backwards, sandwiching me between him and the couch. He gets up and I lose my grip on him.

"In this corner!" He says in a booming voice, "NATSU THE DRAGON SLAYER! And, you know, his opponent, Lucy Heartfillia."

"GRAAAHHHHH!" I get up to tackle him, but he just grabs my arm and lifts me up on his shoulder.

"Brain Buster!" He chants, and he slowly makes me go head first into the couch so he doesn't hurt me.

Here's the thing, though, I am LEGITIMATELY trying to hurt him. He thinks we're just playing a friendly game of play wrestling like how we did when we were kids. When we were in middle school we used to do this all the time. Of course he would always win.

"I'm going to kill you!" I yell, jumping towards him.

Of course, being as quick as a cat, he dodges it and I end up landing on the floor. He walks over to me and then sits on top of me, straddling over me and trapping my arms under his large hands on each side of me, then sending me another evil smirk.

Oh, NO. Not this! I know what he's going to do!

"And now, time for my finishing move!" Natsu announces to the invisible audience, "The LOOGIE PUNISHER!"

"NO!" I cry.

He did this when we were kids too! The most disgusting thing any sick human being could think of! He would dangle a loogie in front of my face until I cried uncle.

"Natsu, don't you dare!"

He hocks up whatever spit and saliva he could and then his mouth forms a small 'o' as it slowly starts to drip down.

"NO. Natsu, NO! GET OFF ME!"

It's getting closer to me. EW, THIS IS SO GROSS.

"Natsu, don't be sick!"

He doesn't budge and the long string of spit slowly gets closer to me.

"No. No, no, no, no, NO,NO,NO, NATSU!"

It was about a few centimeters from my face when Erza barges through the door.

"Erza!" I cry in joy.

"I heard my Lucy in distress," Erza says in a sinister tone, while glaring at Natsu. HA! Now he's scared.

* * *

><p>I sit at a bench talking to Juvia and Levy when Erza comes out of my cabin, carrying Natsu by his scarf.<p>

"Say it," She snarls at a terrified Natsu.

"Lucy, i'm so sorry! I promise, from now on, NO MORE PRANKS!" Natsu nearly cries.

Oh, now I feel bad. I hate it to see Natsu like this.

I send Natsu a small smile and hold my arms out to him, "It's okay, Natsu. I forgive you."

He quickly runs out of Erza's grip and into my arms, wrapping his shakey arms around my waist and nuzzling his face into my chest, so I can protect him from the big bad Erza.

Once I see how shakey he was, I turn to Erza, "Erza, what did you do to Natsu?"

"I only had a little chat with him," Erza says sweetly.

I know what that means. Poor Natsu, he's probably going to have night terrors now.

"I'm sorry I put you through that, Natsu," I say, stroking his pink locks.

"Juvia wishes her and Gray-sama would hug like that," Juvia sulks.

"He only hugs like this when he's scared," I assure Juvia.

"Which is rarely," Levy adds

"Is Dragneel being a pussy again?" Gajeel and Gray walk up to us.

"Lay off, will ya!" I say for Natsu, "He got a punishment form Erza."

The boys both wince their noses.

"Gee, sorry, dude," Gray scratches the back of his head.

* * *

><p>Natsu, Gray, Erza, and I get called up to Governor Makarov's office. He runs this camp and once in a while, he'll trust us with a job. Usually they consist of retrieving debts and stuff like that. So, in a way, we kinda do his dirty work. Which-to be honest-we don't mind at all.<p>

Now, I know what you're thinking, "Why the hell would he pick us?"

Well, Makarov is actually Natsu's great uncle; who was also the sheriff of the city before the apocalypse. Also, Natsu was actually in training to be a bounty hunter along with Gray and Erza(That's where we met them from) at the force. So Makarov consider's this good training. Even though we're, ya know, in a zombie apocalypse and shit like that._  
><em>

SO, that's why Makarov trusts us. I wasn't in training at the force, but Makarov just knows me and he knows i'm a great shooter so he let's me tag along.

"So, what's up, Gramps?" Natsu asks for us.

"A guy named Everlue owes me guns for food, but hasn't paid up yet," Makarov explains, "And When I sent some of my guys to go get it for me, he had his goons shoot 'em dead."

"That's awful!" I gasp.

"Who are the casualties?" Erza asks.

"Jet and Droy," Makarov answers.

Natsu let's out a feral growl, "So they killed some of our men, huh? Someone has to pay the consequences."

"I couldn't agree more, Natsu," Makarov continues, "That's why i'm sending you guys in to get the guns, and show them a little bit of hospitality."

We all exchange glances and smirk at each other.

"Count us in."

* * *

><p>Natsu and I follow Gray and Erza as we drive to Everlue's location. Natsu and I listen to a Rise Against tape on low while we play 'I Spy' to pass the time. Apparently Everlue is in the next town over so it'll be a while 'till we get there.<p>

"I spy with my little eye," I recite, "Something..."

I look around the empty city. Then fix my eyes on a dented Denny's sign.

"Yellow."

"Yellow?" Natsu repeats, looking around, "The yield sign?"

"Close. It is a sign that's yellow, but no."

He looks around some more, "The Shell gas logo?"

I shake my head.

"Well, shit. I'm terrible at this game," Natsu gives up.

"Yes. Yes, you are," I giggle at his sore-loserness.

"ARE WE THERE YET?!" Natsu yells ahead to Gray and Erza in the white hood-less convertible.

"Natsu, if I told you once, I've told you a thousand times. NO," Gray turns back at us.

"I gotta pee," Natsu says right after.

"Why didn't you go when we stopped at the gas station?"

"I didn't have to go then," Natsu answers.

Is it me, or do they sound like a father trying to tell his annoying son to pipe down?

"Well then, that's your own damn fault, ain't it?!"

"Fuck you, Gray!"

Never mind.

"You can go suck the biggest of dicks," Gray snaps back.

"And you can go get lost in a fat lady's vagina," Natsu comebacks.

"DON'T MAKE ME TURN THIS CAR AROUND!" Erza yells with a vein popping out of her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>So about that whole loogie thing, I am actually talking from experience xD<strong>

**My cousin and I used to do that all the time whenever we wrestled...and like in the story...he always won -_-"**

**Review? :3 STAY TUNED MY LOVELIES!~Izzy**


	6. Chapter 6

**God, I missed this story x3**

**I know this isn't really action/adventure/horror type of music, but I keep listening to 'Thank You' by Jason Chen -_-"**

**I'M SORRY. I LOVE THAT SONG IT REMINDS ME OF NATSU AND LUCY! Don't judge.**

**There. I changed it to 'Tourniquet' by Evanescence. That should help my inspiration!**

**Anywho, Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>We finally arrive a few feet away from Everlue's place. Damn, this place is big. Natsu nicknamed it 'Ever-loser's Mansion'.<p>

Nice one, Nats.

We all gather around in a circle to discuss the plan in a alley way.

"Alright, here's the plan," Erza instructs, "Natsu, Gray, you take out the ones inside. Lucy will cover you from a high point."

Sweet, I get to do the sniping!

"As for me," She turns to the boys, "I'll infiltrate through the back to get to Everlue's office."

"What do I do when I take out everyone outside?" I ask.

"Keep watch. In case Everlue decides to call back up," Erza replies, "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

Ugh...I hate being pushed to the sidelines.

"Right," Erza turns to Natsu, "Natsu, you have the guns?"

"Heheh, Yep!" Natsu chuckles evilly as he walks to Happy and pops open the trunk. We follow after him and he starts handing out the pistols and the I get my sniper gun.

"These are only to be used in case of an _emergency," _Erza makes very clear, "We are not to kill anybody."

"But that takes the fun out of everything!" Gray snorts.

"I mean when we get inside! The gunshots make too much noise. That's why, we're counting on Lucy to take out the ones outside. Once inside, it is crucial we take them out quietly and stealthily. Got it?" She turns to us.

"We're counting on you, Luce," Natsu looks at me.

"Please," I scoff, "This is baby stuff."

Erza grins, "That's what I like to hear. Now, move out!"

Like that, we all split up. I run down the alley and climb up the fire escape to the roof of a building. Once there, I get everything ready. Set up my gun, lay the bullets next to me, load it, and look through the scope to lock target.

I see Natsu and Gray hiding behind a couple of broken down cars. I look up ahead to see two guards at the door, one at a high point, and another leaning on a wall to the left sector. The guy at the high point has his back turned, so he's the lucky winner to go down first.

I steady the point right in the middle of the back of his head. Asta la vista, baby.

I pull the trigger and see him go down silently. One down, three to go. I take a glance at Natsu and Gray who prowl along the cars and quietly get closer. I load my gun again, and take out the one leaning against the wall. I look at the two at the door.

These two, I have to be careful about. I need to be quick. I load the gun and take another bullet in hand. I take out the one at the right. The one on the left looks over and was about to get out his walky-talky, but I shoot it out of his hand. Natsu comes out of nowhere and gets the guy in a head lock, and pulling him down on the ground. At'ta boy.

Natsu and Gray finally go through the door and my work was done for now.

* * *

><p>Natsu and Gray hide behind each side of a wall. They glance at each other and Natsu takes a peek behind the wall to see who was the next victim. When Natsu sees two guards coming their way, he sends a single nod to Gray who repeats the action.<p>

As the guards pass through the door frame, Gray and Natsu grab hold of each one by the neck and cut off their air.

The keep close to the floor as they keep moving forward. They trot down a hall way and check each room which was either empty, or had a few guards that they had to knock out.

The two peek their heads from a wall to see a giant dark-skinned male that took up practically the whole door.

"Oh, shit dude,"Gray whispers to Natsu, "This guy is _huge_."_  
><em>

"Just take him out," Natsu whispers back.

"Yeah, i'd like to see you try."

"Fine then," Natsu pulls out his gun when Gray places his hand on it.

"No, Erza said to only use it in emergencies."

"This _is _an emergency!" Natsu hisses through his teeth. "Besides, we've taken out everybody here. No one will hear."

"We can't be sure," Gray tries to reasons.

"We is french. I know they're all gone," Natsu says as he walks out of the wall.

"Natsu! You idiot!"

"Hey, terminator!" Natsu calls to the giant. "Come get me."

He lets out a growl as he charges for Natsu. Natsu simply aims his gun and shoots down the man. He falls with a big thud and Natsu just chuckles, walking over him.

"You know what they say, the bigger they are, the harder they fall."

"You're a real genius, you know that," Gray snarls at Natsu as he catches up to him.

"I know right."

When they walk in, they see a certain red-head holding up a tiny fat man with a mustache.

"Ah, there you guys are," Erza smiles, "It took you guys long enough."

"Gray was being a pussy."

"Natsu was being a idiot."

"You both are morons," Erza deadpans.

"Put me down this instant!" Everlue flails with his limbs.

"I told you, i'm not putting you down until you give us the guns," Erza says.

"And I told _you_ I don't have them!"

"Oh, ya don't, huh?" Natsu cracks his knuckles.

Everlue gulps, "Er-I mean, I don't have them _right now._"_  
><em>

"That's too bad, ain't it," Gray crosses his arms to look intimidating.

Everlue starts to shudder.

"You know," Erza adds, "We're also here on behalf of our friends who YOU gunned down. So you ARE going to give us guns."

"It's not my fault!" Everlue cries, "Your guys came at us first!"

"Bull shit," Natsu growls, as Gray holds him back.

Erza now slams Everlue into a wall and holds him by the collar, "We're not going to ask you again. Where. Are. The guns?"

"Heheh, say, you guys are real strong!" Everlue stalls, "Why don't we form a team. Just imagine it! We'd be the most powerful-"

Erza whips her pistol out and shoots Everlue in the groin. This causes Natsu and Gray to wince their noses and put their hands over their family jewels.

Everlue let's out a cry and whimpers.

"One more time," Erza growls, "The guns."

"Their...in that wardrobe..." Everlue cries pointing at the wardrobe across them.

"Now was that so hard?" Erza says softly as she puts Everlue down and walks over to the wardrobe. Natsu and Gray watch Erza in horror.

"She shot out his balls," Natsu says wide-eyed and terrified.

"I kinda feel sorry for the bastard now," Gray adds with the same expression.

Erza takes the bag full of guns and hums as she walks out, "Come on, boys. Lucy is waiting for us."

* * *

><p>I rest my head on my hand as I watch over the area.<p>

I wonder how the others are doing. I sure hope they got the guns. If not i'm going to be pissed. Well, i'm already pissed because I didn't get in any of the action.

Natsu, Erza and Gray walk out of the place nonchalantly and Erza was carrying the guns. YES! Makarov is going to love us!

Wait, why do Gray and Natsu seem so nervous?

I pack up my gun and climb down the escape to meet them.

"Guys!" I call for them. I run up to Erza and give her a huge hug.

"We got the gun, Lucy!" Erza cheers.

"Great job, guys!"

Natsu and Gray still stand there, keeping their distance from Erza and I.

"Guys? What's wrong?" I ask.

"They're probably just tired. We all are," Erza answers for them, "Come on guys, let's head home."

When in the car, Natsu stays silent for a moment and then mumbles, "sheshothimintheballs..."

"What?"

"Erza shot him. In. The. Balls." Natsu repeats, looking at me wide eyed.

"You high?"

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! Did you like? Don't you feel sowwy for ol' Everlue? :3<strong>

**Review? STAY TUNED MY LOVELIES!~Izzy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Derp :3**

* * *

><p>Natsu sits on the couch and I walk passed him to get to the kitchen.<p>

Is he just sitting there watching the black screen of the TV?

"Lucy!" Natsu groans.

"Yeah?"

"Put a movie on for me?" He asks.

"You have two feet that aren't broken," I reply.

"I'm aware," He rolls his eyes, "But please do it for me? I've been kicking asses all day, and I just want to watch TV."

I blink at his stupid excuse.

"With my bestest friend in the _whole_ wide _world_!" He adds in a enthusiastic tone.

I roll my eyes and look through the box of movies to watch. "What do you want to watch?"

"How about a horror?" He suggests.

"Horror.." I mumble to myself as I rummage through the box. I come across one I haven't seen yet, "The Exorcist?"

"Ooh, yeah! Put that one on!"

"I haven't seen this one," I say as I enter the disc into the DVD player.

"Oh trust me,"He smirks in a sinister tone, "You'll love it."

* * *

><p>Never. Trusting. Natsu. AGAIN.<p>

I hide my face in his shoulder and grip onto his white tee as I try and block out the scary terror that goes on inside this movie.

Stupidest decision I made, really. I am terrible with scary movies. What made me think that surviving an apocalypses made me as tough as nails and that I was able to watch a scary movie?

Talk about a blonde moment.

I peek up at the screen but dig my face back into Natsu's shoulder.

"Natsu, tell me when the scary parts over," I whimper.

"Will do."

Little did I know he was smirking when he said, "It's over."

When I peek my head up, the girl screams, the exorcist is being preformed, shit goes down, and I end up screaming and jumping in my seat with Natsu laughs his ass of next to me.

"Natsu! You dick!" I cry as I punch him in the shoulder.

"That was girliest scream I've ever heard!" He laughs, holding his gut.

"'Cause I am a girl!" I squeak.

He continues to laugh as I sock him in the arm one more time. I get up and stomp away to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Ah, come on, Luce," He chases after me to the kitchen, "I was only playing with you!"

"That wasn't funny!" I huff as I take a drink from my iced coffee. "I nearly had a heart attack, because of you."

"Hey, look, i'm sorry," He apologizes as he throws a arm over me and rubs my arm roughly, "How can I make up to you, oh wonderful best friend of mine?"

"I'm getting awful tired of making breakfast every morning," I say in a helpless tone, "and I've kinda missed you home-made pancakes."

"Some of my famous home-made hot cakes, huh?" He smirks at me.

"Yep. With a side of your coffee. That should make it up for me!"

He rolls his eyes and smiles, "Deal."

* * *

><p>That night, I lie in bed, cuddling with my favorite blue blanket with little yellow stars on it.<p>

It really is the cutest thing ever.

Erza got it for me when we first arrived here.

I dig myself deeper into my bed.

Dang, ever have one of those moments where you are so comfortable in bed and you just want to stay in that position forever? That's me right now.

For a split second, I feel a warmth deep in my chest. Everything felt like it was normal. Back to the way it was before all of this started. Me, lying in bed on a school night, I just ended a late night conversation with Natsu and I was surrounded by all my stuffed animals and posters of One Direction and Brittney Spears. My dad would be in the room across from mine. The house still and quiet and peaceful.

But then again, I just had to open my eyes back to reality.

The room was pitch black, walls were clear and my bed was empty except for me.

And then, I hear my door creak, then shut quietly.

My bed shifts and the room is silent again.

Natsu must've had a nightmare.

I turn in my bed, facing the male. Our noses almost touching.

"Bad dream?" I whisper.

He slowly nods his head. I wrap us in my blanket and snuggle up close to him. He was warm, and shaking a bit.

"It was from watching that scary movie," I chuckle a bit.

He chuckles a bit too.

I close my eyes, about to fall asleep when Natsu speaks again.

"I could've saved him."

"It wasn't your fault," I reply, "It wasn't anybody's fault. You couldn't so anything."

"That's why it keeps haunting me."

I stay quiet.

"It was because of my stupidness I lost Romeo."

I look up at him, "I'm still here. Sometimes, it's _because _of your stupidness i'm still alive."

I feel his smile.

"And i'm not going anywhere."

I feel his arms envelope me, "You're not going to leave me?"

"Depends," I reply, "If you piss me off enough someday I might just leave your butt."

"Sheesh, that's a little harsh, don't you think?"

"Nope."

I could tell he rolled his eyes.

I laugh a bit before I say, "But i'm not going to leave you anytime soon."

He holds his pinky out to me, "Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise," I say as I intertwine pinkies with his.

After that, we lie like that until we both fall asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I stretched out like a cat, and realized, Natsu wasn't next to me.<p>

"Natsu?" I call sleepily.

"In the kitchen!" I hear outside the room. I lug myself out of bed and drag my feet to the kitchen.

I walk up to Natsu who flips over a pancake on the skillet, "Morning."

"Morning," I yawn, sitting on the counter.

"Here," He hands me a cup of coffee.

See, one does not simply compare Natsu's coffee to regular coffee. Natsu makes his not too sweet, not too bold, and there's always a after taste of bananas and a hint of chocolate. I don't know what he does or what he uses, but this has always been the good stuff.

"Mm," I hum as the coffee runs down my throat.

"Breakfast is ready," He announces as he places a plate on the table I sit down next to him and we both begin to chow down. After five pancakes rammed down my throat, I sit back in my chair and give Natsu a round of applause.

"This breakfast was delicious," I clap.

"Thank you, thank you," He bows, "I'll be here all week."

We both laugh and then there's a gunshot outside the door.

"What the hell?" Natsu turns in his chair.

The gunshot turns into _gunshots_ and escalated to people screaming and complete chaos.

"What's going on?!" I ask as Natsu and I run to the door.

Natsu opens the door and the people in our camp was being attacked by zekes. Some managed to get in.

"Oh my God," I gasp.

"Lucy, go get the guns!" Natsu orders.

Natsu and I run all over while I get the guns and he ready's his rifle. We run out of the cabin, passing everybody and shooting any zeke that comes close to us.

Natsu and I run to the back of the camp, jump in Happy and we run over any zekes that crosses our path. We drive through the camp, trying to get to the exit, when we hear Erza scream.

"Natsu! Lucy! Wait!" Erza calls, with Juvia and Gray behind her.

"Natsu!" I turn to him.

"These bastards are lucky I can fit six people in the thing," He says as he turns Happy around, letting Erza and the others hop in.

Natsu hurries us out and we finally make it out of the exit. I look back, passed the three, to out camp that was being overrun by a herd.

"Do you know where Levy-chan and Gajeel-san are?" Juvia asks.

"No, I don't," I reply.

"I'm sure they made it out," Natsu adds, still speeding off.

"I sure hope so," Erza mumbles.

* * *

><p>The trip was silent, as we drive through a empty street surrounded by the forest.<p>

Natsu suddenly pulls over and comes to a stop, turning to us.

"So, what now?"

We all stay quiet when Erza says, "Keep going, I guess."

"Where?" Juvia asks.

There's a pause of silence. Then Gray breaks it.

"I have a brother up in Bosco. He has his own group there," He tells us, "I talk to him over the radio. I know where to find him."

We all look at Gray and Natsu turns back to his wheel. "Bosco, huh? That's a LONG drive. Not sure if Happy has a enough fuel for that drive."

"I'm sure there'll be cars that still have some gas," I say.

"She's right," Erza says, "And besides, Bosco's our only choice right now."

"Juvia hope we run into Levy-chan and Gajeel-san on the way," Juvia mumbles.

"Same here," I say softly.

Natsu let's out a sigh, "Well, ladies and gentlemen, next stop; Bosco."

* * *

><p><strong>AND THE TRUE JOURNEY BEGINS! Will Natsu and the others make it to Bosco?! Will Gray reunite with his brother?! Will they meet up with Levy and Gajeel? Or will they meet some enemies on the way instead? FIND OUT AND STAY TUNED MY LOVELIES!~Izzy<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Currently listening to 'Miss Jackson' by Panic! at the Disco. Why? Cuz that song is my current addiction (/T^T)/**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>It's quiet throughout the car ride other than Natsu's Daughtry tape playing on low. Gray, Erza, and Juvia all sleep in the back, and even I was starting to dose off.<p>

Jesus, it's been so boring on the road. We've been driving for HOURS and Bosco is at least a three day ride by car.

I take a glance at Natsu. He looked like he was on the verge of falling asleep. He has been driving since we left, so I would imagine he's tired.

"Natsu," I call for him.

"Hm?"

"Do you want me to drive?" I ask, stretching my limbs and and waking myself up.

"Nah, you can't," He yawns.

"I can, you should get some rest," I say, "You didn't exactly have a full night's sleep either. Let me drive."

"No, I mean you literally CAN'T. No one other than ME drives Happy!" He says, gripping the wheel harder.

Really. Fucking really.

"Natsu, you're going to pass out cold, and when you do, you're going to ram us into a tree and we're all going to die a horrible death."

"Lucy, I can't NOT drive Happy!"

"Why not?!"

"Because you know I have motion sickness and I have to be the one driving or else I'll get hella sick and projectile regurgitate all over you bitches!" He yells.

Oh yeah...whenever we rode the bus, growing up, he always had to hold in his vomit. Freak of nature.

"Then you better stay awake, dammit!" I scold, "If we die, so help me, I will kill you."

"Okay, mom, i'll stay awake," He gruffs, resting his head on his palm in a annoyed manner.

I sit back in my seat and cross my arms.

"But I need help," He smirks, then grabbing his bag of tapes, he searches for one in particular and then takes it out, inserting it in the player after ejecting the Daughtry tape.

He turns the radio on maximum. Then, drums start pounding, guitars start screeching, the bass is bumping and inaudible screams are yelled. This makes Gray,Erza and Juvia all jump and scream.

Fucking Natsu! He put on a Suicide Silence tape! Natsu bobs his head and screams along to the song that I could barely understand. It sounded like a cat being raped by vacuum cleaner.

"Natsu!" We barely hear Gray yell, "Turn it off!"

The car bumps and jerks because the bass was so freaking high!

"Natsu!" I yell which sounded more like a whisper when I was really yelling to the top of my lungs.

"You cannot silence the Suicide Silence!" He yells back.

Erza quickly leans over and turns off the radio. Once she does, she smacks Natsu on the back of his head.

"Natsu, you idiot!" Erza yells, "You're going to attract zekes like that!"

"None have come yet, have they?" Natsu replies, rubbing the back of his head.

"We're about to have one when I'M done with you," Erza growls, about to strangle him.

"Guys, Juvia thinks we should find somewhere to rest," Juvia breaks in, "It's getting late."

"Juvia's right," I add, "We're all just tired and cranky, and we need our sleep if we're going to be surviving the road like this."

They all blink at me and then Erza speaks up, "Lucy and Juvia are right. We need to set up camp before nightfall."

"There should be a gas station up ahead," Gray says, "We'll crash there for the night."

* * *

><p>When we pull up the the gas station, there were at least four or five zekes shuffling outside, three munching on a dead dog.<p>

"Well, we're here," Natsu sighs.

We all hop out of the car.

"Luce, get the stuff. Erza, Gray, and I got this," He yawns, taking his golf club and walking up to the small pack while I call Juvia to help me out with the emergency pack in the trunk.

It's a good this we still have this thing. Two packs that consist of medicine, a rope, a blanket, change of clothes, and a water bottle. Natsu and I were about to take it out. Can you believe that?

"I hope you brought your E.P., Juvia," I say to her.

"Juvia remembered," She smiles lightly, showing me the pack that rests on her shoulders.

"Oh, good," I reply back, readying my gun and then shooting the zeke behind her.

She jumps a bit and squeals in the process.

"Sorry about that," I smile at the bluenette, "Should've gave you a warning before I shot the gun in your ear."

"It would've been nice," She mumbles.

"Guys!" We hear Gray call for us, "It's clear."

Juvia and I walk up to the three and we all walk in the gas station.

The place was all beaten up, shelves were empty, the booths near the windows were ripped, and the floor was stained. Not exactly something you would call home, but it'll do for tonight.

Natsu plops on one of the booth seats and covers his face with his arm. "I am...SO TIRED."

"We all are," Erza replies,"But we need to check the perimeter. Lucy, why don't you come with me?"

"Can do," I reply, throwing the emergency packs on Natsu. Which he didn't appreciate.

Erza checks the bathrooms, I check the kitchen of the small diner inside. I had to take out one, but Erza was clear.

"I think we got them all," I turn to Erza who nods her head. We return to the rest of the group and we all sit around, talking. Trying not to worry about what'll happen next.

Gray tells us a stupid story about him and Natsu having a snowball fight when they were little.

"I won," Gray snickers.

"You cheated."

"How the hell do you cheat in a snowball fight?!"

"I dunno!" Natsu replies, "How did you!?"

"Simple! I didn't!"

"Juvia has never been in a snowball fight," Juvia mumbles.

"Really?" I turn to Juvia.

"Where Juvia grew up, it always rained. Never snowed," She explained.

"You've never lived life if you've never had a snowball fight in your childhood," Natsu adds.

"Yeah, where we grew up, it snowed every winter," Gray throws a arm around Natsu.

Okay, so I may have known Natsu since sixth grade, but him and Gray have been BFF's since BIRTH. I came along later. They're both my annoying brotherly best friends.

I remember once in eighth grade, I was being bullied by some guy named Sting Eucliffe. He was a douche. Anyway, he made me cry and when Gray and Natsu found out...

Let's just say he didn't show up to school for about a week.

They've always been protective. BOTH of them.

Once, going into my sophomore year, A cute guy started hitting on me. But of course, they had to bombard him with a million questions and scare him away.

Yep.

My boys.

Of course, Gray can be a dick most of the time now so I always tell him I don't like him. Then he'll just hug me and tell me that I do love him somewhere in my tiny little heart.

Dick.

Natsu's a dick too, but...I met him first so we're closer.

"Hey, Luce," I hear Gray call for me.

"Hm?"

"Remember when you made the decision to go out and pick a snowball fight with US?"

"Ugh," I roll my eyes, "This again."

"What happened?" Erza asked.

"Nothing," I reply quickly.

"Oh, no! They need to know what happened, Lucy," Natsu smirks evilly. There it is.

The evil, diabolical smirk.

"Fine," I sigh, "Go on and embarrass the shit outta me."

"Okay!" Gray claps his hands together, "So, when we were kids, Lucy though she could beat both of us at a snowball fight."

"Did she?" Juvia asks.

"HELL NO!" They both begin to laugh.

"Not even five minutes into the game, we turned her into a walking snowman!" Gray laughs.

"And..And she peed herself! AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Natsu howled in laughter.

"Oh, YEAH!" Gray laughs harder, "She PEED herself!"

The girls look at me and begin to giggle.

"SHUT UP!" I squeal, "I was terrified!"

The all just laugh at me.

"Hahaha, fuck all of you."

* * *

><p><strong>Once again...I speak from experience. <strong>

**'nuff said.**

**Leave review for mine and Lucy's embarrassment. **

**Stay tuned. ~Izzy**


	9. Chapter 9

**I CANNOT. I repeat, CANNOT open a vitamin container for the life of me. You know, the child proof ones with the whole mechanism where you have to do some sort of sorcery shit? I was downstairs, craving to have some healthy and nutritious vitamins, and today, I CANNOT OPEN THE GOD DAMN CONTAINER! I went from, sitting there for ten minutes trying to twist the cap off, to banging it against the counter, To taking a knife and trying to stab the thing open, and then just throwing it at my wall shouting, "FUCK IT!" **

**I swear, when I try to get in shape(going to the gym, taking my vitamins, eating healthy...etc.) SOMETHING ALWAYS has to pop up.**

**All I want is try to be healthy. But it seems like the universe is just laughing at me mockingly like NOPE.**

**Sorry for the rant. Review now if you can relate. Enjoy!~**

* * *

><p>"Ah, Natsu! Harder!"<p>

"Jesus, Luce, you're killing me!"

"Please, Natsu...I can't hold it much longer!"

"Fuck! Neither can I!"

"Dammit, you two! You can't fit a giant life-size Iron Man suit in the trunk!" Gray growls as Natsu and I try to fit the Iron Man outfit in the trunk.

"I don't care what you say!" Natsu pushes down on the trunk door, "I'm taking this Iron Man suit!"

On the way to Bosco, Natsu's eye caught a nearby comic book store and when we went inside we saw this suit and he just HAD to have it. We've been trying to fit this giant thing in the trunk for twenty minutes.

What's that? You thought Natsu and I were doing the dirty at first? Sick bastard.

"We have to get moving," Erza orders, "We're on a time limit."

"Oh, yeah? What time is it?" Natsu snaps back.

"Time for you to get your ass in the car and start driving!"

"Hold on! We almost got it!" Natsu claims as he pushes harder.

"Natsu, no we don't!" I reply.

"SHH!" He hushes me, "They don't know that."

"It's pretty obvious!"

"That's it! I'm driving!" Gray throws his arms up in annoyance and climbs to the driver's seat.

"You touch Happy, you're a zeke, Gray!" Natsu warns.

"Then hurry it up!"

"We might have to leave it here, Natsu," I say to the pinkette.

"BUT I WANT IT!" He whines.

"Juvia is sure there are many other cool Iron Man toys at other places," Juvia tries to reason.

"Here's the thing, chickie-poo," Natsu still tries to shut the trunk, "This isn't a TOY. This is a SUIT."

"Here's the thing," Gray adds, "We don't care. GET IN HERE, NATSU OR WE'RE LEAVING YOU BEHIND!"

Natsu and I stop pushing and the trunk door flies open.

"FINE!" He finally gives in, "YOU ALL ARE CRUEL HEARTLESS BASTARDS!"

He makes over exaggerated crying noises as he pulls the suit out of the trunk.

"Oh, get over it you over grown man baby," Gray rolls his eyes.

"It's okay, Natsu," Juvia says sympathetically, "When we get to Bosco, Juvia will help you find something else that is cool."

Aw, Juvia tends to be so cute at times.

Natsu starts to point at all of us once he hops in, "Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you in the ass, and-" He stops at Juvia and pauses, "You're cool."

"Yay!" She claps happily.

"Just start driving, will ya?!" Erza barks.

* * *

><p>We pass by zekes walking along the road, and its a peaceful drive the entire way. It was only mid-day and the atmosphere was silent. As we enter the next city, we begin to hear screaming and gunshots around the corner.<p>

"What is that?" Gray asks, trying to see what it was.

"I don't know if we wanna find out," Natsu says, slowing down Happy cautiously, leaning closer to the wheel.

"I'll go check and see what it is," I whisper, hopping out of the car once it comes to a stop. I prowl along side of the building and peek my head into the opening.

It was a group of men circling a man and a woman with a baby. A few people lay on the ground in a pool of blood.

"That should teach you a thing or two about talking back," The man, i'm guessing one of the bad guys, says.

"Please, we have a baby with us!" The male victim pleads.

"What is it?" I hear Natsu call to me quietly.

"A woman and a man with a baby!" I reply quietly, "A group of bad guys trying to mug them or something."

Natsu smirks his evil smirk, "Jerks like them need to be taught a lesson, then."

I run over to Happy and Natsu speeds over around the corner. We all cry a battle cry and I honk a air horn. The group of men turn their attention to us and we skid to a stop. We all hop out of the car and face the men.

"Leave them alone!" I order.

The men look at each other and begin to howl in laughter, "Look at these kids! Thinking their all tough and brave!"

"Please help us!" The woman cries.

"In time, ma'am," Natsu cracks his knuckles then glaring a cocky smirk at the men, "So which one of you pussies wanna take me on?"

"You kids aint worth our time." One of the men pull out a gun and aim it at Natsu. In that nanosecond, I whip out my pistol and shoot it out of his hand. "SHIT!" He cries in pain as he grips his hand.

"You bitch!" One growls, running towards me. Once he's in my space, I land my fist to his gut hard, then send him a left hook, blinding him. Now that he's all disorientated, I twirl around and kick him square in the jaw, knocking him to the ground and out cold.

Don't mess with my Lucy-Kick, bro. You have been warned.

They all stare at me in awe.

"Yeah," Natsu rubs his nose nonchalantly, "Anybody else wanna mess with us?"

"You're dead!" Another man runs up to Natsu and sends kicks and punches, but Natsu dodges them all. The man sends one more flying fist, but Natsu grabs it and pulls the man towards him, kneeing him in his groin.

He falls to the floor cradled in a ball, crying.

"GET THEM!" The others roar, rushing towards us.

"Our turn," Erza, Juvia, and Gray run past us to meet the men. Within a matter of seconds, they all lay on the floor, passed out.

The man and woman walk up to us and the woman still cries.

"Thank you. Thank you so much!" The woman thanks us as she holds onto her baby tighter, nuzzling it. "I'm Amanda, this is my daughter Jenna and this is my brother Mark."

"What happened? Why did they attack you?" Gray asks.

"We don't know," Mark replies, "But those goons were from Phantom Lord. A band of crazy people that go around attacking survivors and abducting women. I'm glad you showed up. I was worried they would take my sister."

"We're just glad you're okay," I flash a sweet smile at the three.

"You said Phantom Lord?" Natsu asks, "What exactly are they after? Why are they attacking people?"

"Heck if I know," Mark rubs the back of his head, "I'm surprised you don't know about them. They've been on the hunt since all this started."

"We've been in a survivors camp this entire time," Erza adds.

"Survivors camp?" The woman asks.

"It's gone," Gray says, "It was overrun by the dead."

"Of course it was," The woman sighs.

"Where are you heading?" I ask.

"We were on our way to Naked. We have family up there," Mark answers.

"We just came from there," Natsu says, "but if I were you, I'd keep a close eye on your surroundings. A herd just went through there and some might still be there."

"Thanks for the tip," Mark nods his head at us.

"Oh," I run to the truck and hand them a small amount of ammo. Just enough they'll need for their journey. "Here, it's not much, but it should help."

"Thank you so much for your help," Mark flashes a smile, "We just wish to find a place where my niece can be safe enough to live."

Natsu bends down to the little girl, "Jenna, was it?"

The mother nods. Natsu flashes a smile at the baby and then whispers, "See ya, Jenna. Don't ever lose hope. Okay?"

The baby giggles and gurgles and waves at the pinkette.

I send Natsu a smile. He might say he doesn't want kids, but I know deep down he does. He's always had a way with children and they've always seemed to love him. Once in the ninth grade, he helped me with a baby sitting job and the kids only wanted to play with him. He even had more patience with them as I did. Natsu would make a great dad. It's too bad the world had to come to an end.

We say our last goodbye's and drive off, unaware that one of the men we had beaten up, had contacted Phantom Lord and told them about us.

* * *

><p><strong>Rather short chapter today. Please forgive me. Been busy and junk. First world problems x3<strong>

**Don't forget to leave a review and STAY TUNED MY LOVELIES!~Izzy**


End file.
